


Mistimed Fortune

by devilsadvocate668



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slightly submissive Crowley, accidental facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsadvocate668/pseuds/devilsadvocate668
Summary: He can’t believe that just happened. They’ve never done that before; sure they’ve done things of this nature but not on each other’s faces and certainly not without warning.----In which Aziraphale comes at an inopportune time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Mistimed Fortune

Crowley’s too good at this, is what it is. His tongue- it’s properly insane what it can get up to, and right now it’s up to tickling his balls as his cock hits the back of Crowley’s throat. It’s his snake magic, as he privately calls it, and on a few occasions voiced it, much to Crowley’s chagrin. He’s just interested in everything Crowley, and if he wants to know what  _ else _ his snake features can get up to, well, he can’t be faulted for that. But he’s not complaining - whatever it is, as he’s currently benefiting immensely from it. Crowley on his knees before him, engulfing his cock with that snake tongue magic.

Aziraphale leans his head back and looks up at their ceiling,  _ their _ bedroom ceiling and can’t help the smile that forms as the thought hits him again. They’ve been intimately together for a bit now after they both realized they could, and moreover each wanted it just as bad. But it still feels incredible and new each time. He loves making love to Crowley, can’t stop really, and after so much time not being able to touch it’s as much relief as it is pleasure to feel Crowley around him, and on him, and in him. He thinks it’s like that for Crowley too.

He looks down and runs a hand through Crowley’s hair - he’s outright gorgeous like this. A bit flushed and warm from the utter work he’s putting in to make Aziraphale feel good, but the slight smile stretched around Aziraphale’s cock every time their eyes meet has him believing Crowley’s just as enthralled. 

A thought crosses his mind, it’s a bit dirty but they both relish in the dirty now. He wants to get his own mouth on Crowley, needs to, maybe bite his throat or chest or the soft skin between his thighs. They can lay down and suck each other off, _yes_ _that’s the ticket_. He should hurry up before this is over too soon.

He starts pulling back some but the problem is Crowley’s good, and thinks he’s thrusting into his mouth. Crowley pulls him back in again, suction tight and hot as he tries to warn him while pulling back once more.

“Wait, hold on--” he realizes it’s too late and Crowley’s  _ too _ good. He slips out but one last suck from Crowley pushes him over the edge. He’s coming. He’s coming all over Crowley’s face. He’s watching in slow motion and impending alarm as his orgasm wracks through him and splurts of come are landing all over Crowley’s cheekbones, nose and lips. 

Well Fuck.

He can’t believe that just happened. They’ve never done that before; sure they’ve done things of this nature but not on each other’s faces and certainly not without warning. (Mainly Crowley spilling on his thighs or his stomach, fisting himself furiously inches above Aziraphale. He has to admit it makes him feel a certain way, the way Crowley’s eyes are on him in those moments, taking in every inch with a look of ecstasy across his face.) But they’ve never done _this_ particular act before, or even talked about it. And okay, that’s on Aziraphale, but he did try to warn him. Just a bit too late, he surmises. 

He really hadn’t meant to orgasm so soon- he had a whole plan he was excited about! But Crowley’s prowess and expertise once again surprises him, which really shouldn’t anymore. (He did make Aziraphale come once in a record 12 seconds, granted he did have different hardware but the jist was the same- his mouth and skilled tongue on him.) Why is he thinking about this, he should apologize, he’s just created a damn come-Jackson Pollock on his lover’s face with no forewarning.

He’s frantically looking about Crowley’s face, skipping from side to side taking in the scene below him. It’s everywhere, and it’s  _ a lot _ and dear lord some has even managed to get in his hair. 

Aziraphale bites back the escape of a hysterical sound, not sure what he’s feeling, mostly stunned and overwhelmed, and a bit mortified and turned on in equal measure, which can’t be helped.

Neither one moves, both stock-still as the silence stretches on for another handful of seconds. Maybe half a minute. Aziraphale doesn’t know what to do so he makes the obvious choice and does nothing. Just stands there and looks down- Crowley still on his knees, eyes closed, lips slightly parted where he hastily pulled out, Aziraphale’s come striping his face. 

Aziraphale doesn’t know what to say either, what is there even _ to _ say- the obvious  _ 'sorry about ejaculating on you _ ’, the crass  _ 'sorry for cumming all over your face _ ’, or the succinct  _ 'sorry for the facial _ ’. He’s not sure how he even knows the terminology of what he’s just done but as all of this is flying through his head he’s stuck, still not saying a word.

Slowly, so slowly, Crowley’s arm starts to move and he takes Aziraphale’s cock in hand. He brings it back to his face and steadily slides it through the come there, against his cheekbone, brushes against his nose, down to his upper lip and opens his mouth. He sucks gently, mostly licking the tip just for a few seconds and pulls it back out.

Crowley turns slightly, caresses the side of his face, dragging his cock by his temple through the come that’s landed near his tattoo and down to his mouth.

Aziraphale is unsure of what’s happening but he’s still mostly hard, mainly because this is unexpectedly one of the sexiest things he’s ever been a part of (and subconsciously he doesn’t  _ want  _ to get soft so his body simply doesn’t).

He starts again on the other cheekbone, runs it through some spend that’s started to drip, and swipes it back to his mouth.

It hits him then; Crowley’s cleaning the come off his face, with his cock.

_ Fuck. _

He might come again from what he’s watching.

Crowley bows his head slightly, gathers the come near his eyebrow, which is uncharacteristically unarched, slides through the semen at the bridge of his nose, tilts his head back up and slowly eases his cock back over his lips and mouth. His unarched eyebrow is matched only with his slacked mouth. In fact, there’s no expression whatsoever on his face. Aziraphale wouldn’t even be sure if he’s enjoying this if not for the continuation of whatever  _ this _ is.

Aziraphale’s face roams Crowley’s looking for a sign for what he’s feeling, what’s going on in his head. 

Crowley’s eyes slowly open but he doesn’t look up just yet as his cock slips back into his mouth. Crowley’s free hand comes up then, swipes two fingers through the bit still left at his jaw and pushes them into his mouth right up against the sensitive head of his cock, Crowley looks up at him, pushes him tight against his tongue and Aziraphale comes a second time. It’s not much, but it’s enough for Crowley to feel it, or taste it, as his eyebrows rise.

He still hasn’t spoken, just the soft moans that escaped during his orgasms, but Crowley is still holding him in his mouth, slowly cleaning him, worshiping him. Doing everything in his power to make Aziraphale feel good, loved even. He feels it, this powerful thrumming in his veins, has felt it whenever he’s near him but it’s been intense lately for obvious reasons. And he’s so overwhelmed with love for this man shaped demon who’s kneeling before his feet that it spills out of his mouth without entirely realizing.

“I love you.”

They’ve said it plenty of times, especially during sex but it takes them both by surprise this moment in time. Crowley exhales a small laugh, slipping off finally and looking up at him, the delight he sees there lets Aziraphale relax a bit.

“Didn’t expect that to be the first thing you said,” Crowley replies easily.

Their eyes meet and Crowley’s relaxed face smiles up at Aziraphale, he knows then that what happened was okay but he should still also address it. 

“I didn’t mean to do- I was-- ”

“No, don’t,” Crowley cuts him off, soft as anything. He brings his hand up to Aziraphale’s hip, rubbing gently down to his outer thigh and up again.

“I liked it,” Crowley says, adds “would like anything you do to me.” 

It’s then Aziraphale realizes he hasn’t touched Crowley yet, that was his whole plan after all, that set all this in motion. He takes a half step back to look between Crowley’s legs.

“Oh let me return th--” his words cut off at what he sees. 

They both look down at the slight mess of Crowley’s stomach, the come dripping down, the puddle beneath his cock. The red head looks back up with a bit more of a flush on his cheeks.

Crowley hadn’t had any free hands this whole time, he was pulling Aziraphale in by the waist and then continued touching him- so that means. He came untouched. Somewhere between Aziraphale coming the first and second time.

“Fuck.” This time Aziraphale can’t help but say it out loud.

Crowley shrugs his shoulder up, the same side of his mouth pulls up into a small smile “I said I liked it.” 

“Yes.” Aziraphale replies for lack of anything better to say. He liked it too, very much, and there’s undeniable evidence Crowley enjoyed it just as much, but he still wants it to be known it was an accident. 

“It wasn’t on purpose, you know,” Aziraphale says, after he gets down on the floor next to Crowley, maneuvers their bodies a bit to pull him close against his shoulder, both leaning back against the side of the bed. 

“I know, angel,” Crowley replies looking over at him, there’s a slight pause like the thought isn’t completed. “I want it to happen on purpose again though.”

Aziraphale is watching him, waiting for the explanation that he knows will follow, maybe something about the slight trance he was in after the fact. 

“I..” Crowley starts. “I liked it a lot obviously,” he says quickly.

“How it made me feel.” he adds.

It’s funny, that was the exact reason Aziraphale was a bit anxious with how it went down, how it could make him feel.

“Made you feel?” Aziraphale prods gently.

“It felt so...  _ good. _ ” Crowley replies so openly, and god Aziraphale is so proud of him. How far he’s come to allow himself to tell Aziraphale what he wants or what feels good; and he hopes with all his heart that Crowley believes he deserves it, because he deserves everything good in the world.

“You … being right there, and marking me like that.” Crowley continues.

“Made me feel safe, like I was yours.” He says this a bit mystified, slight smile and joy in his eyes. 

This isn’t some deep confession that Crowley might feel ashamed about, rather a realization. The most obvious thing in the universe for him. Of course,  _ of course  _ he’d enjoy feeling like Aziraphale’s, like he belonged to him. There’s nothing else he’d rather feel.

Aziraphale smiles and reaches through Crowley’s hair to pull him over into a kiss. Aziraphale was right to be overwhelmed, because Crowley loves him as much as he loves Crowley.

“I’d like that too... you marking me.” Aziraphale whispers into Crowley’s smile. 

“Mmm” Crowley muses against his mouth and pushes him down to the floor. “We can get started on that right now.” That sparks a startled laugh out of Aziraphale as he stares into Crowley’s eyes, seeing the happiness in them.

“And you are, by the way.” Aziraphale smiles up at him, speaks it into his mouth.

“What?” Crowley asks.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first fic! Go easy on me guys. 
> 
> Also sorry in advance for any grammatical errors or the likes. I’m shit at that. Hope you liked it!
> 
> @DevilsA668 on twitter, new side account ;)


End file.
